Fittings that can be connected to and disconnected from pipes or conduits are useful for filling and leak testing various mechanical systems having a piping network or other configurations of passages adapted to transport fluids, such as refrigeration systems, hydraulic lines, automotive fuel rails and fuel lines, automotive intake and exhaust manifolds, and other systems. In other applications, fittings may be used to facilitate filling containers without leak testing the containers. When many containers are to be filled in succession, or when it is desired to leak test several fluid carrying systems, the fitting should be capable of quick and easy connection and disconnection, while maintaining good sealing integrity with the inlet end of the system or container.
Various quick-connect fittings are known in the art. Conventional quick-connect fittings generally utilize collets or other clamping devices that can crimp, mar, or otherwise damage the surface of a pipe, conduit or other inlet structure to which the fitting is connected. A need therefore exists for an improved fitting that overcomes these and other drawbacks of prior fittings.